I Wish - Book 1 of The Wish Trilogy
by MochaTheVole
Summary: You consider yourself the #1 fan of Erin Hunter's "Warriors". One night after reading Bramblestar's Storm, you wish that you could be a warrior. Little do you know that wish will change your life forever. **SPOILERS FOR ALL THE BOOKS BEFORE BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM**


**Chapter 1**

You close the red and gold book in front of you. "Oh that was such a good book. I hope Erin Hunter will publish the next one soon!" you sigh as you put _Bramblestar's Storm_ back on your bookshelf.

Your gaze sweeps over all the other books. You have every single Warrior's book that has ever existed! You consider yourself the #1 fan.

"Y/n! You need to go to sleep now, you have school in the morning!" your mom calls from downstairs.

"Alright!" you call back to her after you walk over to your door and open it for a moment.

You shut the door again and climb into your bed. "I wish I could be a Warrior," you sigh wistfully as you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

You open your eyes. Sunlight shines into your room from your windows. You glance over at your alarm clock which reads 9:41am.

"I forgot to turn on my alarm last night!" you exclaim, jumping out of bed. Your paws hit the ground and... wait, paws? "I'm a cat!" you scream.

You clumsily walk over to your bedroom door, not used to walking with four feet. You stare up at the door that seems so much taller than it used to be. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" you murmur to yourself.

You slide your front right paw under the door and grab the other side. You give it a tug, though not expecting anything to happen. The door begins to move. You must have not closed it fully last night!

You slip past the door and head downstairs. You look around for your family. Your dad's most likely at work, and your brother's probably at school, but where's your mom? You pad into the kitchen, letting out a quiet meow.

"Mom?" you call. "Are you there?"

No response. You sigh and sit down in the center of the floor. You look around and notice that the kitchen window is open. You leap onto the counter, surprised at how high you're able to jump. You climb into the window and jump down into the garden.

Your stomach growls. _Do I have to eat mice for the rest of my life now?_ you wonder, wrinkling your nose in disgust. Your stomach growls again and you can see a small mouse nibbling on some seeds beneath the bird-feeder your dad had bought you a few years back.

You crouch down, thinking about how the cats in Warriors catch mice. You slowly stalk towards the mouse, careful to breathe through your nose and not your mouth, as well as keep your tail off the ground.

When you're just a couple feet away, the mouse still hasn't noticed you, and you decide to go for it. You pounce, grabbing the mouse with your front paws. Your landing wasn't perfect, but you're pretty proud of yourself for catching a mouse on your first try.

"Nice catch!"

You look up, and sitting on the fence is a small tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hello!" she meows, smiling. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Who are you?" you retort. You're not sure if you should be hostile or not, but your voice comes out that way anyway.

The she-cat frowns. "My name's Lilyheart," she says quietly, obviously upset at your hostile tone.

You can't help but let out a small gasp. _This is one of the cats from Bramblestar's Storm!_ "L-Lilyheart?" you stutter. "From Thunderclan?"

Lilyheart nods, a confused look on her face. "You know about me?" she asks, her ears perking with interest. "How?"

"Uhh..." you begin to panic. _I'm not gonna tell her I was a human who turned into a cat!_ "My mother met a clan cat one time and became friends with them, and she told me about them. I just guessed you were from Thunderclan because... Because the territory closest to here is Thunderclan's," you lie.

It wasn't a total lie, your mom _did_ suggest for you to read the Warriors book series. But the rest was a lie. You felt guilty for lying, but there was no way you were gonna tell her that you were really a twoleg! For all you know, Bramblestar sent her to find kittypets to become warriors and she's gonna invite you to join Thunderclan!

"What are you doing was over here? I thought warriors hated house cats!" you ask.

Lilyheart shrugs. "I take walks by myself over here pretty often, and I've met quite a few of the kittypets around here. Though don't tell my clan, they'd be mad that I associate with your kind," she warns.

"Why would I tell your clan? They'd chase me off if I came anywhere near your border anyway!" you exclaim.

"Well," she begins. "I couldn't help but notice you escaped from your twoleg's house through a window and not just by asking them to let you out, so you obviously like to be outside and they don't want you to, and you're a great hunter!"

You almost interrupt her to say that "your twolegs" weren't home, but then you realize she's about to ask you to join Thunderclan!

"And?" you ask.

"And I think you have the makings of a great warrior!" she smiles. "Come with me, we'll talk to Bramblestar about making you an apprentice!"

You try, and fail, to contain your excitement. "Really?" you squeal.

Lilyheart giggles. "Really," she confirms. "But only if Bramblestar says so."

"Alright!" you leap onto the fence and stand beside her, wobbling just slightly. "Let's go then!"

Lilyheart laughs, leaps off the fence, then runs towards the Thunderclan border.

 _I'm going to join Thunderclan!_


End file.
